Songs Rock!
by Kawaii Angel Heart
Summary: The mobius and mlp gang form seperate bands and compete in a sing off! Meet new rivials and new friends! Who would win the anual sing off?
1. IMPORTANT!

**Hello everyone! Thank you for taking interest in my story! Here are a few things I want you to know: I will accept OCs but it is limited nine OCs and Its PM only**

 **Characters would act OC and no Complaining!**

 **This is a battle of the bands linked to Ivy's friend SonicCosmicx Ray rocks!**

 **And no I am not copying this is INSPIRATION! A total different thing**

 **How you send your OC in**

 **To show me your OC set it out like this**

 **Name-**

 **Age-**

 **Appearance-**

 **Likes-**

 **Dislikes-**

 **Talents-**

 **Personality-**

 **Also the first four OCs I get would be a main character-ish.**

 **Layouti would have two bands perform in one chapter and I would give out shout outs at beginig or end it depends on when I feel like doing it. Ther will be some fourth wall breaking again when i feel like it.**

 **To make it fair**

 **I would add some of my families OC along with mine.**

 **Calico is off!**


	2. Chapter 1- Two bands

**Hello everyone just to let you know two more spots for main characters are left! Anyways on with the story. Also I haven't had a reply yet so I will change the band name if needed!**

 **Chapter one: the starting event.**

"Welcome to the second anual sing offs! We have many competitors ready to peform!" Celestia said through the mic.

"The first band playing would be Radical Musical!" Luna announced

As Luna introduced the band three students came onto stage and started to intrduce themselves.

"Hey everyone nice to be here!" said a boy with peach skin, light green eyes, red spiky hair

azure goggles and vest with a red top with all buttons un done, navy blue touser and grey shoes.

" My name is Ray Spikes and this is Bulast," Ray said introdusing Bulast to the audience

Bluast was a yellow ish creamish skined boy with extreme dark purple hair spiked up like Ray's. Bulast had black eyes of pure darkness. He wore a black and white top with a black leather jacket, ripped jeans along with coverse shoes.

"Sup everyone!"

" This is my cousin Miranda." Bulast introduced.

Miranda had peach skin with spiky black hair and brown eyes. She wore a dark blue shirt with an un zipped jacket along with blue shorts and long black converse.

" Hey! Altogether we are," Miranda started

"Radical musical!" the shouted all together

" We are going to be singing Discord!" Ray told the audience.

They got into posisions wit Ray at the electric guitar, Miranda at the keybord and Bulast at the drums.

(play discord)

Ray- I'm not a fan of puppeteers

But I've got a nagging fear

Someone else is pulling Pulling at the strings

Something terrible is going down

Through the entire town!

Wreaking anarchy and all that it brings!

All band- I can't sit idly

No I can't move at all!

I curse the name behind it all~!

Discord! I'm howling at the moon.

Sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon!

Discord, what ever did we do to take our world away!

Miranda-Discord, are we your pray alone?

Or are we just a stepping stone?

For taking back the throne?

Discord, we can't take it anymore,

So take you'r tyranny away!

Disco-o-o-ord

Disco-o-o-ord

Bulast- I'm fine with changing in status quo,

But not in letting go!

Now the world is being torn apart,

A terrible catastrophy,

Played by a symphony.

What a terrifying work of art!

I can't sit in idly

No I can't move at all.

And I curse the name the one behind it all~!

All- Discord!

I'm howling at the moon

and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon!

Discord, what ever did we do to take our world away?

Ray- are we you'r pray alone?

Or are we just a stepping stone?

For taking back the throne?

Discord, we won't take it anymore,

So take your tyranny away!

Ray-Disco-o-o-ord

Miranda-Disco-o-o-ord

Bulast-Disco-o-ord

Ray- Disco-o-ord

Miranda-Disco-o-ord

Bulast-Disco-o-ord

All-Disco-o-ord x2

Discord, I'm howling at the moon

And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon.

Discord, what ever did we do take the world away?

Are we you're pray alone?

Or are we just stepping stones?

Discord, we won't take it anymore

So take you're tyranny away~!

(stop playing Discord)

Crowd- *cheering*

"Amazing!" Luna shouted

"you are on fire guys!" Celestia compliemented

"THANK YOU ALL!" The band said in sync

"Now for our next band. It would be The Rainbooms!" Luna announced as the Radical musicals walked off.

(play shine like rainbows)

Apple Jack- One upon a time

I came into your world

And made the stars align.

Rarity- Now I can see the signs

You pick me up

When I get down.

All- Shine like rainbows (x4)

Rainbow dash- Friends, you are in my life

And you can count on me to be there

By you side

Sunset Shimmer- And when the music comes alive,

All- you sing us songs,

To lift us up so we can shine!

And the sound that we hear in our hearts

Makes a crescendo

And the light that ignites in the dark

Makes us all glow

And shine like rainbows

We shine like rainbows

Shine like rainbows

We shine like rainbows.

Togeter we stand

As the rain begins to fa-all

And holdin' our heads up high

As the sun shines through it a-all

And the sound that we hear in our hearts

Makes a cresendo

And the light that ignites in the dark

It makes us all glow!

And shine like rainbows,

We shine like rainbows,

Shine like rainbows,

We shine like rainbows (x2)

-applause-

" Fantastic!" Luna cried

"Outstanding!" Celestia yelled

"Well thats it for today and more singing will be done later!" Celestia and Luna said

-backstage-

" Hey!" Sunset greeted the other band

"Sul." Ray,Bulast and Miranda said in syinc, Again

"We just wanted to say how AWESOME you guys performed!" Rainbow said happily

" Thanks" Bulast replied

"You were cool out there." Ray commented

"yeah!" Miranda said in agreement.

 **Phew This took me three hours! Why? My coppying and pasting doesn't work and I have to type it up! Welp Its 12:40 am and school tomorrow! Also a big thanks to SonicCosmix for legting me use his Oc Ray in this chaper and more appearancelater one!**

 **Bye and dont foget I still have six spaces left and one for main chatacter ocs! Better hurry! Review!**


	3. Chapter 2 Pt one

Hey **everyone! I have to raise the main character Oc thing one or maybe not but they will be announced later on! Also I am really happy why I made someone happy! I will tell you later on but now onto the story!**

 **Chapter 2 New friends, but new enemies.**

Everyone was walking out of the hall, talking and talking! But a band came to another.

(Ray's POV)

Well thats our act done! And lets hope for the best that we get put into the semi finals. Miranda had an MP4 player listening to a song that sound familiar, no not the song the voices. I was curious to find out who was singing that.

"Miranda?" I asked

No reply

Well thats a shocker(!)

Bulast then tapped her shoulder and pointed to me.

"Ray! You have to listen to this! It is US!" Miranda shouted accidentily getting the schools attention. She laughed sheepishly

"Wait how Is it us?" I asked

"The DJ recorded it and put it on Itunes and all music thingies! We even have a CD!" Miranda cried.

"Wow..." I said taking all of this goodness of the news.

(Rainbooms POV)

"Well there they are" Sunset said

"Ray, Bulast, Miranda?" Rarity said going into a confused voice.

Ray and Bulast nudged her.

"Oh hey!"

" Well one question I need to ask." Sunset said

"Go ahead," Ray said

"Why are you so close together? I mean you act as if you are siblings but you are not, why is that?" Sunset questioned

"Well while Miranda and I were walking home a cloaked figure came out of no where," Bulast started

"That mysterious man or female killed our parents infront of us! Then started to walk towrds us with a darkness orb forming!" Miranda said in one breath before panting

"Then came Ray and hit that guy to next year!" Bulast said giving Ray a fist bump

"That..." Aj started

"Is..." Sunset said after Aj

"AWESOME!" Rainbow said

"thanks!" Ray thanked

( POV of an unknown person yet)

Okay this now is scary...

A person with a darkness orb forming in his hand chased after me! But why me spesifical?

"You can run but you can't hide Balkaran!" The mysterious figure spoke

"Go away!" I shouted

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shouted a boy with dark black hair tan skin and black clothing.

"Huh?" I asked confused

"You okay?""It spoke as it was worried about me

"yeah thanks um?" I said giving a sign to intoduce himself

"Oh I am Shadow the hedgehog nice to meet you." he held his hand for me to shake it.

"Balkaran." I said shaking his hand.

He then noticed my flute.

"Hey! Can you play the flute for me?" Shadow asked

"Uhh sure but I am not good." I replied

"I do not care wether good or bad" He smiled

"Okay then" I breathed in and started to play.

A song called Just Gold.

Hey (God pls let my bold wok next time) Guys ! This would be in part! And curse my phone it is laggy unlike before. Anyways that is it for pt one and only three spots left!


	4. Chapter 2 pt 2

Chapter 3 part 2- Unexpected.

Shadows POV

I was walking with Balkaran to make sure she is safe. I don't like her at all, I mean I already have Pinkie! Why Balkaran? She seems that she has low self-esteem but I know she has. If only I can boost that up a little.

"Shadow?" Balkaran asked

"Yeah?" I replied

"Do you know Carmela Flare?" She asked such a random question.

"Carmela who?" I asked

"The twin of Crimson Flare. Ringing a bell?" she said

"Oh I'm so used to calling her Caramel. I guess she likes caramel." I chuckled

"Why you ask?" I questioned

"Oh we know eachother, anyways we are here at CHS now." she replied.

There stood Carmela with a two newbies? I know Carmela and she would never hangout with newbies!

Carmela's POV

I was talking to Skyler and Kate. Skyler is a really tall girl, with light blue skin, she has really long black hair whith purple at the tips, purple eyes that change to her mood,black and galaxy print hoodie with a purple lightning bolt in the middle, jeans, blue headphones around her neck, black DJ gloves, white headband and blue black and purple EQ shoes.

Kate has a shaggy hairstyle (until her shoulders her hair is crystal/cyan blue,) with a violet bow on the side if her head, grey hooded jacket, cyan tank top, black denim shorts, black stockings to her knees along whit grey converse.

Shadow was approching me whith Balkaran? I thought she was at India.

"Hi there!" I greeted **the** two.

"Hey Carmel." Shadow said back.

"Hey Cara!" Balkaran greeted calling me my old nickname back in primary school.

"And what do we have here?" Shads asked

"Oh this here is Skyler," I started, as she pointed to the light blue sikined girl

"Okay then." Shadow then signaled me to introduce again to the other one.

"And this is Kate." I ended

"Hi I am Shadow, the ultimate life form." Shads introduced

"And I am Balkaran, Carmela's friend from Harmonic Primary." Balkaran introduced.

Normal POV

But concealed within the shadows stood a dark mysterious figure whispering a litte curse.

"For one who knows where the swords are held, become a victim of the evil spirit.."

Something made Carmela feel uncomfortable, so she looked around and ended up looking at the dark corner of the school.

There stood the figure itself laughing like a maniac. By then the mane six as Sunset as one of them not Twilight. They looked and gasped at the sight but Rainbow smirked at this. The hooded figure slowly reveled who they were and the results were shocking. There in the sky reveled... Rainbow FACTORY Dash! Everyone stood there all confused.

" If thats looks like Rainbow then who is that?!" Pinkie pie asked.

Rainbow was laughing like crazy as she formed into... Queen Chrysalis!

"what how can this be! How is Rainbow Rainbow factory style!?" Balkaran asked.

Shadow then noticed somthing on the evil factory workers head and shouted:

"STOP WITH THE MIND CONTROLING JUST STOP MESSING WITH INNOCENT PEOPLES LIVES!"

"Mind control?" Skyler asked then noticing what Shadow is pointing too.

"Rainbow fight it!" Kate shouted trying to help boost the strangers strengh on to fighting the mind control.

"I c-can't.. I-t's t-to s-strong!" the loyal Dash stammers. This was one of the most hardest multi task Rainbow had ever been to.

"Slave, ATTACK!" Chrysalis demanded.

Sonic, Ray, Miranda, Crimson( description later ) and the others (Amy, Knuckles and Tails.) Were all shocked on the scene.

"Why did it have to be Rainbow?" Sonic asked himself. Ray and Miranda put a hand on his shoulder.

"I do not know but we would get her back." Miranda started

"Even if we die during the progress. We have your back Sonic.

Carmela and Crimson then wielded twin katanas and started to fight the Queen as a tag team. Sonic, Amy and Shadow went for the Rainbow factory worker. Tails and Knuckles loaded up and started to fight. The rest just ran and hid behind the bleachers hoping that they would stay safe.

All of the students were sent home because they did not want to get hurt again. Miranda and Ray saw a white smirk in the shadows and slowly they walked towards it.

Ray's POV

Miranda took out her bow but no arrows?

" Don't need any arrows for that bow?"

"No and you will see why in a minute." Miranda replied

The figure was fat and circular. It was Eggman!

"Well who decided to show up, Ray come here NOW!" Eggy demanded

"How about no." Ray declined that order.

Eggman then has his fuse blown, he summon some Swat bots and metal Sonic.

"You take the swat bots and I will take the metal head." I told her my plan

"Fine but be safe." Miranda agreed.

I dashed around Metal hoping to get him dizzy. But throught the progress he fired a lazer while I was off guard, luckily a shield appeared protecting me, Miranda ran over and helped me fight.

As usual we bet all of the pieces of scrap and hi fived.

Egg man then ordered to RETREAT...! Such a like how a coward would act.

Balkaran's POV

As the cost was clear I signalled the rest that they can come out of their spots.

"Thank goodness everyone is safe!" Pinkie shouted runing towards Skyler to hug her.

"Pinkie wait! She can-" Carmela stopped because it was too late.

"Oh com-" Skyler said before losing Strength.

NORMAL POV

The time was 16:30 when everyone had left for the day. Ray ran towards the twins and asked:

"Can I bunck at your house?" he asked.

"Uhhh yeah sure, why?" Asked Crimson.

"You heared about the house exploding due to a bomb?" Ray asked

""So wait that was YOUR house?!" Carmela said suprised.

"Yep." Ray replied

"Well you are lucky that we live in a mansion!"Crimson replied.

 **Well here is the bio of Crimson Flare:**

 **Age-15**

 **Appearance,Dark purple skin,crimson hair, yellow eyes. Wears a black shrt with a flame on it, Dark jeans, black and highlighter yellow trainers.**

 **Me: Humm I already got a thought on this but I need more say yes or no**

 **Fourth walls**

 **Back pannels**

 **Bloopers**

 **This would be a chance to tell your liking every opinon counts!**

 **RFD: He my role is easy.**

 **Me:Liar! Anyways did you like this part? The rest might be differnt. Next time two bands would play the this stuff again!**


	5. Chapter 3 pt 1

Hey **there! I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I love writing this! Any ways what was/is your favourite part of this fanfic? Reply in the review section!**

Chapter 3: Next two bands and a comeback.

"Today we have another two bands playing!" Luna announced.

"The first band is Magic Myths!" Celestia announced

Magic myths then hop onto the stage.

"Hey I am Skyler and this is Kate!" Skyler introduced

"Sup people! I am Kate, this is Balkaran!" Kate yet again introduced to the audience.

"And I am Balkaran!"

( **BTW Balkaran is a normal skinned girl, brown eyes, black hair in a pony-braid, grey trousers, blue collar shirt, dark blue cardi or blazer and black school shoes. Also she wears glasses)**

"Now we are going to sing Grenade!" Kate said towards the crowed.

Balkaran got her flute, Kate on the acoustic and Skyler on the electric guitar.

(Play Grenade by Bruno Mars)

Skyler-Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?

kate- Gave you all I had

And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...

kate and Skyler because Balkaran is playing the flute-

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

Kate-No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me 'til I'm numb

Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from

Mad woman, bad woman

That's just what you are

Yeah, you'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

Skyler-Gave you all I had

And you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, yes you did

To give me all your love is all I ever asked

Cause what you don't understand is...

All (including Balkaran so the back up flute is being played by someone)-I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Oh, I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes, I would die for you, baby

Kate-But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire

Oh, you'd watch me burn down in flames

You said you loved me, you're a liar

'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby

But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Oh, I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes, I would die for you, baby

But you won't do the same

All-No, you won't do the same

You wouldn't do the same

Oh, you'd never do the same

Oh, no no no, oh.

-stop playing Grenade-

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

"On chore, on chore!"

"Next playing would be Mystery Music!"

 **That was the best I could think of...**

 **Anyways this would have to be a two part because well I have to do the third Christmas special... Anyways just drop down a review telling me who you guys think Mystery Music- It is all a mystery**


	6. Good news and bad news Yay

***sigh* Well, uh how do I say this? Well, uh this fic is on hatius until the new year like aroud Jan to March... But I am working with another author on a new fic andddddd also a new fic comming soon in the late January to early Febuary unless I am lazy... And that fic or new story Isn't a normal thingie... This is were either my fanfiction friends like SonicCosmiX and Angelviolet (with your/their permission obviously.) or with anyone's OC in when we have random adventures with** Sonic **and Mlp co. but it is your decision also for the fanfiction friends option it's who ever I get along with or understand with or I do a dare show for the cast of botha stories and maybe ocs but we will see. Vote for any option you guys want and if you want the dare shoe please suggest any dares for the cast and then say yes or no for the ocs included into the cast, *inhales* or a q and a for me the cast including: Miranda, Crimson, Maybe Balkaran, Carmela and a up coming character Maaria! Anyway here are some bloopers or so called 'mistakes' (most likely behind the scenes or Stupid cut scenes) during the progress, Script form!** **Also its still in bold because when I press bold it removes a bold letter or word then changes it back to normal for example the Sonic here should be bold but the bold button removed its boldness..**

 **Rainbow: Wait! What were the chords/ cords to this again?!**

 **Me:Ugh here!**

 **-BEEP!-**

 **Sunset S.- AJ, just do not move when you sit down and pony up kay.**

 **Aj- *Pulls out ear phones* uhhhhhhhhhhhhh... * stares at me***

 **Me: What did I say about ear/head phones! Only Rainbow dash is allowed to do that!**

 **-BEEP!-**

 **Rainbow Dash- *Laughs evily-y, out loud* Wha- Huh am I supposed to turn to Chrysalis now? If so thats not working...**

 **Me- It should work...**

 **-30 mins later-**

 **Me- who the hell?! What is this doing here?! * holds a cheese and tomato pizza***

 **Chrysalis- *laughs nervously.***

 **Me-So explain WHY YOU TAKE MAH LUNCH!**

 **Andddd thats it for the bloopersnor whatever, and no this was not ment to be funny but... Meh my bro laughed when he read this so let us call this 'Not really supposed to be humorus cut scenes' yeah call it that. BTW where Chrysalis hid my Pizza *glares at her* it was in her pocket and why couldn't she transform was well unknown. Yeah.**

 **So CalicoHeart is off!**


End file.
